


Runaway With Me

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Engagement, I Love You, Infidelity, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Protective Billy Hargrove, Rough Sex, Sleeping Together, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve is forced into an engagement with the son of one of his father's business partners. He can't seem to quit his High school sweetheart though. Billy always had a special place in his heart.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	Runaway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random ficlet here

Runaway With Me 

Steve tosses his head back, shaking his fucking cranium on the concrete wall of Billy's apartment but he doesn't give a fuck. Because Blondie is kissing and sucking on his neck like a goddamn vampire and he wants nothing more than to be filled up by the other boy. He's naked, long brown hair damp with sweat and sticking to the back of his neck. Billy's still dressed in his blue jeans and brown leather jacket, fresh off of the mechanic shop and smelling like engine oil. It turns Steve on to no fucking end despite the fact that he's as clean as a daisy, all baby-soft skin and Calvin Klein cologne. He wraps those long legs around Billy's waist, chirping happily when the blonde rocks his hips against him. 

"Do you think about me when he fucks you pretty boy?" Billy whispers, breathing heavily in his ear, scraping the smooth skin of his jaw with stubble. 

Steve rolls his eyes, hating that Billy always liked to bring up his fiancé every single time they fucked. "Do we really need to talk about him baby? Right now?" 

Billy chuckles, a dark and evil sound near his neck. Sharp teeth bite firmly into pale skin, leaving bright red marks there. Billy loved marking the pretty brunette, ever since he'd had him the first time. And Steve was nothing but a whore for claiming bites, scratches and scars. Billy had taken his virginity back in high school, and they'd had a sort of on and off relationship until Steve went off to college and had apparently been coerced into an engagement by his father. The lucky bastard, one of Mr Harrington's business partner's son, Matthew McGrady. 

Billy snorts, "Nah, let's not talk about ol' Matt right now. How about I split you open and leave you sore for the next few days? Hm? Would my princess like that?" 

Steve blushes pink at the crass wording, ever the shy schoolgirl. It makes Billy rolls his eyes. "I'd like that very much." 

Billy grins, holding onto Steve's lithe body, carrying him to his full-sized bed. He lived alone in Santa Monica, in a two bedroom apartment that was cheap enough that he could maintain one job to keep the roof over his head. Steve often visited him and slept over there when he had classes, both his father and Matthew none the wiser as to what he was up to. But Steve had made it pretty clear to his father that he didn't want to get married. He'd wanted to finish school and eventually invest in his own business. Matt was just a broken cog in his well-oiled machine of a plan. 

And he didn't love him. 

How could he? When Billy was the first and fucking best he'd ever had? The blonde boy made him feel things that he'd never thought he could and he was addicted to it. He loved sleeping over at his apartment and he loved when Billy fucked him all night into the morning. Billy wasn't shit with words but he showed Steve just how much he loved him and wanted him with his body. With the way he gazed at him. The way his hands caressed his body as if he were some kind of fragile thing after they fucked. He loved it. 

And so, he hadn't meant for it to slip from his mouth when Billy thrust into him several times with that thick cock, but he did anyway.

"I love you." 

Billy pauses and glares down at him, cock buried deep in his fucking cunt. "You fucking what Harrington?" 

Steve stares back at him dumbly, brown doe-eyes blinking slowly, deliberately. He bites down on his plush pink lower lip, whimpering when Billy starts fucking him at a slower pace. 

"I- uhm Bill, I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

"Love you too pretty boy. Always have. Always will." Billy interrupts, face perfectly guarded but Steve can feel it in his movements. The way he carefully thrusts in and out of Steve's hole, deep and sensuous like he's making love to the brunette. And God fucking damnit that brings tears to his eyes, screw him for crying so easily. 

"Hey," Billy tells him gently, "don't get all mushy on me now." 

Steve shakes his head and smiles despite his tears, burying his face in Billy's neck as they reach a climax, Billy's heavy, rough grunts accented with Steve's own breathy gasps and whimpers. Firm and powerful thrusts rock the bed, Billy emptying inside of Steve, just the way they both like it. And it brings out something carnal in Billy, knowing that Steve never allows Matt to cum inside him. His own fucking fiancé isn't allowed to breed him but the outsider boyfriend who took his virginity in the locker rooms after gym class back in 87' is. 

"What're you gonna tell poor old Matt?" He murmurs raspily in Steve's ear, kissing the sensitive skin behind the lobe. Steve sighs, wet, stretched out cunt tightening weakly around his softening cock. 

"I dunno. Daddy's gonna be furious." 

Billy groans. "Please don't say Daddy when I'm inside you. Fucking turns me on but then I feel sick cos you're talkin about your douchebag Dad." 

Steve giggles squeakily at that, cupping Billy's face in his hands. He kisses Billy softly, sweetly- the only way Steve Harrington knew how to kiss anyway. He blinks a few times, already dopey from the endorphin rush of his orgasm. 

"I'm sorry." He murmurs softly, head resting back on Billy's pillow. 

"It's alright princess. Go to sleep. I'll clean you up." 

But Steve reaches his hand out and holds onto Billy's arm tightly. "Please don't go. Don't leave me alone right now." He pleads quietly, Billy's heart breaking at how vulnerable he sounds. 

"Okay pretty boy. I'm right here. Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos or comment if u liked.


End file.
